The Chair
by NanashiKitsune42
Summary: What happens when a girl suddenly turns up at the Kazekage's office? Who does she think she is sleeping in his chair? Oh no, Sabaku no Gaara will just NOT stand for this. - Gaara x OC - Cookies-verse Part 2 of 8.


**Chibi: Another – pretty short – story in my AU Naruto series, Cookies. I write these stories as they come to me, so it takes time for me to upload them in chronological order. This is part two out of probably eight stories in Cookies-verse. I hope you enjoy~!**

**********Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF NARUTO! I DO, HOWEVER, OWN NANASHI, KOUKATSU, ANKOKU, REIKO, NORIKO, RYOU, AND THE PLOT.**

**The Chair**

"Kazekage-sama, there's… There's someone in your office…" Gaara glanced up grumpily at whoever was interrupting his personal time. "Temari-san says that you need to go there as soon as possible."

Gaara grunted, setting his book down as he stood up. "Go tell Kankuro to deal with it if it's another pointless meeting, Baki."

Baki frowned, "She specifically said for you to go personally. That girl in there was being extremely inappropriate. Sleeping at the Kazekage's desk of all things…"

That got Gaara's attention. "What… _girl_?" He asked, a dangerous aura coming from him. "You say some girl has the nerve to be sitting in _my_ chair?"

In a flurry of sand, Gaara was in front of his office door, glaring at Temari. "Who is in there and why is she in my chair?"

Temari frowned at the fuming redhead, "Calm down, Gaara, the girl's exhausted! She's been lost in the desert for _days_ and she needed a good rest. Come on, let Nashi sleep a little longer…"

That made Gaara freeze, "That's the cookie disaster girl in there? Why in the world is she even in Suna?"

Temari smiled at the sudden change in Gaara's mood. "Tsunade-sama sent her because she was getting in the way of festival preparations. You know, because of the Chunin exams going on?"

"…I have to go to that, don't I?" Gaara grumbled, opening the door to his office, "Why does the fact that the Hokage sent her here mean she can sleep in my office, though?"

"Oh, it doesn't," Temari replied. "Kankuro told her to make herself comfortable. So she did."

Nanashi sat back in Gaara's chair, her feet propped up on the desk as she slept. They heard her faint snores and Gaara visibly relaxed at the sight. "She does seem pretty comfortable… Is that my old teddy bear?"

Sure enough, she was clutching a worn out stuffed bear close to her chest. Suddenly, something seemed to spook her and she snapped awake, the jolt sending her falling backwards. "Oh no, here we go again..!" The girl yelped, bracing herself for the impact…

That never came. When she opened her eyes, she realized that a cushion of sand had broken her fall, and she gave a sigh of relief. She was lifted back up and came face to face with her rescuer. Who was currently staring her down, "Nanashi-san, must you constantly cause trouble in my tower when you're here?"

"S-sorry, Kazekage-sama… I didn't mean t-" She was cut off by her own squeak when she was lifted from the chair by Gaara's sand. "Whoa, wait, what are you doing?"

"Getting my chair back…" Gaara replied, sitting down as he did so. "I don't care if you're my sister's best friend, no one sits here but me." He rolled his eyes when she blushed. "Look, just don't touch my stuff, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" Nanashi said, beaming at him as she tried to ignore her heated face, "S-so, is there a place I can sleep? Or I could make something to eat!"

Gaara tensed at her suggestion. "Just, ah, Temari can show you to a guest room." He shot Temari a warning look, "Don't let her _near_ that kitchen."

Temari chuckled in amusement, "I thought you liked the cookies she made, Gaara."

The Kazekage grunted in indignation, "Just go already." At Nanashi's questioning look, he sighed. "Yes, I enjoyed them. But I did _not_ particularly enjoy the process she used to make them."

Nanashi grinned in embarrassment. "Yeah… Sorry about that." Gaara shot her a glare and she ducked her head shyly. "I think I'll just go to my room now."

Gaara sighed, getting up and walking over to her. "I'll show you. Temari, take over here."

Temari looked confused. "I thought I was supposed to take her."

Gaara hurried Nanashi out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "That was before I remembered that I was supposed to meet with the Elders. Good luck!"

Nanashi looked up at the redhead, who looked slightly amused, "Kazekage-sama?"

"Hm?"

"You're evil." Gaara glanced down at her briefly, "…I like you!"

He shot her a smirk, "Just call me Gaara."

**END**

* * *

******Chibi: Note that this series is set in a Non-Massacre AU, so Sasuke's not as stick-up-the-ass as he usually is, but he's still a jerk to most people, so Nanashi doesn't like him. At all. Reiko is just a teammate of Nanashi, but their other teammate is Noriko Uzumaki, Naruto's twin sister.**


End file.
